


On the Wings of Lust.

by dusk037



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Cameo of a certain Kansai pig. I mean ikemen., Crack (not the illegal kind!), Gen, Juri/Shin if you squint, Ninja!Jinguji/Genki, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/pseuds/dusk037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the stroke of midnight, Shintaro hides from the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Wings of Lust.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).



> Written for je-united@LJ, posted [here](http://je-united.livejournal.com/27883.html). Safe for work (despite the title), and Zero Casualties (the only thing that died is my brain).
> 
> Happy belated 18th birthday, Shintaro. I’ve been at this since before the kid actually turned legal, and I thought ~~this might be the time to actually finish it~~ you might enjoy it. I hope you do, Mousi-senpai.

_2015.07.14 / 23:59:48_ , the digital display on Shintaro’s mobile phone flashes, and the young man glares at it before he aggressively presses on the shutdown button. He folds his knees over his chest, trying his best to make himself small. His wings glow in an ethereal green light, the feathers raised and ruffled in his increasing distress. In less than a minute, his inbox will surely explode with dirty jokes disguised as birthday greetings.

He doesn’t want any of it, especially since today is when he becomes legal enough to give his consent. He isn’t blind; Shintaro sees the way _some_ senpai look at him, and it’s not as innocent anymore. He knows it’s because of him, or rather, he knows it’s because of his nature as a deity of Lust.

Up until the past couple years, his powers have been lying dormant, and when his sixteenth birthday came, suddenly people have been overcome with the need to have sex. Shintaro’s wings appeared soon after, and he realized it’s because of his presence that Genki had suddenly (or finally?) kissed Jinguji with the passion of a thousand suns. Shintaro ran off before he could see it escalate into something else, and since then he’d been afraid to get close to anyone.

He’d acted a bit distant, especially to the members of his current junior unit, afraid to trigger in them the same burning need to fuck. He’s learned to use his powers to help people in need, whether it’s igniting the passion between two consenting people or a boost of confidence in their prowess, but Shintaro still doesn’t want anything to do with sex and those who want it from him.

“Did you call your mom before you declared your phone dead?” Akito asks in a gentle voice that's a little out of sorts with his loud face and his even louder off-stage fashion choices. He’s actually wearing just a simple sweatshirt, but the text reads something so scandalous in English that even Jesse, with the young man’s foul mouth, would blush.

Shintaro is startled out of his thoughts, but isn’t entirely surprised by the other man’s presence. In fact, he’s even sheepish as he turns toward the voice, having been caught hiding in the senpai’s dressing room. An apology is at the tip of his tongue, but he holds it in. It's just Akito, after all. It’s not about disrespecting the senpai, but they share a familiarity with each other, and Akito is open with his fondness of Shintaro. The man in front of him is someone that Shintaro can trust with his life, and what comes out of his mouth in place of an apology is a plea.

“Akito-kun, please save me,” Shintaro nearly wails. He unfolds himself from the chair and puts his hands together as he bows, the movement causing his wings to flutter just behind him.

“And you need saving, how?” the older man wonders. Akito knows about Shintaro's wings, and for a brief moment he fights himself from reaching out to touch, at a cross between being fascinated by the younger man’s wings as they flutter and wanting to offer comfort. They have a glow about them, ethereal in the green-tinted aura that surrounds Shintaro’s white angel-like wings.

“You’ve been doing so well compared to a couple years ago. Now you’re at the age where you can expand your limits.” This time, Akito doesn’t resist; he holds out his hand to get hold of Shintaro’s wings. His touch calms Shintaro somewhat, the younger man preening just a smidge under the praise.

Akito smiles, pleased to find a trace of the strong and confident Shintaro. He lets his hand fall naturally into his side, settling with looking at Shintaro square in the eyes. “If anyone needs saving, it’s your group mates,” he says with a devious little wink. “You’re practically unstoppable.”

Shintaro doesn't get to reply, the door opening as Juri peeks his head inside.

“Ah, there you are,” Juri says in a somewhat relieved voice. “I've been looking everywhere for you. Your mom's been trying to call, you know? I just told her we'll be borrowing you tonight, since it's your birthday..." Juri glances at his wristwatch, the accessory part of his private garb, and the hands of the clock read _12:10_. "...ten minutes ago.”

Shintaro looks from Juri to Akito, his expression quite torn.

“Go on, birthday boy,” Akito has this gentle smile as he shoos the younger man out, straight into Juri’s waiting arms.

Shintaro looks back at Akito with a smile of his own as he uncurls himself from where he was hiding, letting his wings unfurl for the briefest of moments before he lets himself out and fall into Juri’s embrace.

Juri braces himself, but he still stumbles back from the younger man’s weight. They don’t crash into the floor, though―Shintaro laughs a little as he makes use of his wings for balance.

“Oi, you stop that,” Juri chides, but the words lack bite. Shintaro quickly folds his wings back to where they came from, suddenly sheepish.

The door closes behind them as Akito picks up the last of his belongings, leaving Juri and Shintaro to themselves in the nearly-deserted hallway. Shintaro eases his weight off of Juri without moving away from the other man’s embrace, a smile on his lips and curiosity in his eyes. “How did you know where to find me? I made sure to clock out first.”

Juri snorts. “Shin, please. We’re best friends. I’d know if you actually left the studio after you’ve clocked out or if you’re loitering, like now.”

“Point,” Shintaro concedes.

“Anyway, let’s celebrate! It’s your birthday. And now you don’t have to sneak around when you want to practice until midnight,” Juri grins as he wiggles his eyebrows.

Now it’s Shintaro’s turn to snort. “Yeah, because practice is what happens when I stay the night,” he grumbles, mood sinking again as he remembers events from the last couple years.

Juri’s face turns a little panicked and he lets go of Shintaro, leaving his arms free to flail. “Uwa, noooo,” he whines, “don’t do thaaaaaaaaat." He immediately resumes embracing Shintaro, offering up as much comfort and warmth his skinny frame would allow.

"I told you, right?" Juri says, "Whatever that was, it’s all in the past. You have right this moment to live in, to make good of―"

The door behind them bangs open, startling the two younger men. It rattles Shintaro enough to forget what he’s going to retort with.

“Honestly, kids,” Akito chides. “You’re still there? Aren’t you guys supposed to be somewhere right now?” he tries to sound annoyed, but the smile on his lips and the borderline devious glint in his eyes betray his affectionate teasing.

He comes up to both Juri and Shintaro, ruffling their hair. The boys squawk and protest, but it's halfhearted at best and their laughter rings louder. They watch as Akito walks away with a jaunty wave, and they share a giggle fit as the man's phone rings, its tone an obnoxiously loud saxophone sample. Akito fumbles with it for just a beat and he then proceeds to answer the call in rapid-fire Kansai-ben faster than he could say 'hello.'

“Well,” Juri says, when Akito has completely disappeared down the hallway and went to who knows where (but most probably to where the rest of his group mates are). “We were talking about something…”

Shintaro shakes his head, determined to let the topic slide for now, because Juri is right―it’s all in the past. He lets out a small smile as he takes Juri’s hand. “Akito-kun’s right, we should be somewhere else, yes?“

Juri returns the smile, a little thrown off by Shintaro’s evasion, but he lets the younger man have his way. Birthday boy privileges, as they say. “Right. Off we go, then. They’re waiting for us.”

They take a taxi while Juri gives the cab driver directions to the agreed-upon place, a small but homey karaoke bar two train stations away from the Morimoto household. It’s a short ride from the jimusho―the traffic isn’t bad and the cab driver is swift with his steering wheel―and they sit side by side in companionable silence. They savor this little moment of quiet, knowing that when they arrive, it’ll be loud and most definitely rowdy.

Shintaro’s lips curve up in a fond smile, and Juri sees it directed at him when he looks away from the window. “What?” Juri asks, “There isn’t anything on my face, or is it?”

“Nothing, just… Thank you,” Shintaro admits sheepishly. “That you’re here with me. That you won’t ever leave. That our group is what it is now.”

“That’s too many things, too heavy, dude,” Juri begins, but the earnestness of his gaze and the fond smile he sends Shintaro’s way dulls the edge off of the words. He bumps Shintaro’s shoulder with his own. “Of course, you silly. I’m here, and with SixTONES is where I will stay.” The taxi stops, and Juri hands over the fare without missing a beat. “Now get out, we’re here.”

The rest of their little group of six are waiting in the booth when Shintaro and Juri arrives, poppers going off left, right, and center the moment their youngest steps into the room. Suddenly there are too many arms wrapping around Shintaro, enveloping him in a lot of hugs and randomly ruffling his hair.

“Guys, please,” Shintaro complains, but the words doesn’t have the slightest bit of bite to it, a huge smile lighting up his face. The hugs ease up, and then Kouchi brings out the cake, a simple round thing topped with fruits and sparklers lighting the center.

“Happy birthday, Shin,” Kouchi begins.

“Yeah, congratulations, you’re legal now,” Jesse pipes in, complete with waggling eyebrows.

Kouchi nudges Jesse with his elbow, the sparklers on the cake wobbling dangerously. The younger man feigns hurt, his face crumpling in fake pain.

Hokuto snorts, saving the cake from Kouchi’s hold, but their eldest manages to keep it balanced. “Like that has ever stopped you before,” he chides, but that is a different story for another time, and right now they’re celebrating Shintaro’s birthday.

“These idiots were going to get a gori-chan cake made just for you, but I stopped them,” Taiga says, holding Hokuto’s gaze after changing the topic.

“It’s a bit of an overkill, really,” Juri agrees. “And well, we make fun of you every day anyway, so…”

“Uh… thanks?” Shintaro says back, cutely confused. Taiga reaches out to ruffle Shintaro’s hair, hand going further down his back, and Shintaro flinches. The tension tones down for a bit, the group waiting with bated breath for something to happen.

“What’s wrong?” Kouchi asks, setting down the cake for safekeeping, at least until they can eat it or smash it across the birthday boy’s face.

Shintaro shakes his head. “Nothing, nothing,” he insists, keeping his back guarded. Taiga’s familiar touch, whether deliberately placed on that part of his back or at random, nearly sends Shintaro on overdrive.

“You say that but you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Hokuto observes.

“Watching you do all the weird shit to hide from us has lost its appeal long ago,” Jesse supplies. “Maybe it’s time you told us? Since you’re at this age, too.”

“We know, or at least we see it. You have wings,” Taiga says gently, and Shintaro remembers that the other man’s actions are never at random, and he realizes that the touch meant the others know―that the only mystery left for them is what those wings mean, what power it holds.

He looks at everyone, gauging their reactions. Shintaro has never really been good at hiding things from them. That they just let him get away with this one thing because of the timing. And now that they’re fully a unit, now that he’s with full control over his powers, Shintaro can finally let the truth out.

Shintaro lets out a breath, and in the next second, his wings come out in its full glory. They glow green and ethereal; he spreads them, not in flight, but in an invitation to touch.

“Go on,” he says. “Touching them won’t suddenly make you want to do filthy bedroom-related things, I’ve worked hard for that.”

“You mean, you’re a fuck fairy?” Jesse says, rather bluntly, for everyone. His words may have been blunt, but his touch is gentle if a little cautious still.

“Well, basically?” he shrugs. “I’m a deity of lust, so that’s what it means? I mean, I let two consenting people hook up, not that I do the do,” he clears up.

“I haven’t really been the most ideal candidate for our generation of Johnny’s, especially not until after two years, having struggled with controlling these powers.”

“Which explains your weird behavior back then,” Juri agrees.

Kouchi goes for a big hug, wrapping his arms around their youngest. The embrace takes Jesse in as well. “Oh, you,” he says, muffled in the crook of Shintaro’s neck. “We could’ve helped, but still, I’m so proud of you.”

Shintaro returns the hug with one arm. “Thanks, those words mean a lot to me.”

“Hey, it’s a group hug,” Hokuto chimes in, promptly joining in and making it a four-man hug.

“Yes, captain obvious,” Taiga gripes. He just shakes his head at Hokuto, but the smile on his lips as he steps up and squeezes his way in says something else entirely.

“Oi, aren’t you joining in?” Shintaro tells Juri. The other man is smiling while he watches, but the command in Shintaro’s question is too hard to resist and he does join the rest of the group.

They stay that way for a few precious minutes, savoring their little private moment and taking in each other’s warmth. It’s the middle of summer but it’s way past midnight and the breeze is cool, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> *insert "Thank you" notes here* ...I mean. Special thanks to both Holly (who also beta-read this little thing) and Micchan for listening to my writing woes and letting me whine and giving helpful tips/inspiration. I love you both.
> 
> I ended up using Levy's great prompt from the previous year's FQF (though the end product, aka this fic, didn't have any trace of porn). I'm not sorry. Maybe one day, somebody that isn't me will give the actual prompt justice. With lots of porn. :p


End file.
